wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
French
The word "French" describes anything that comes from France The Food As France was at the center of different European market/Fairs since the middle-age Its gastronomy is very varied and rich. It has hundreds of different cheeses, wine and each regions has its own culinary specialities . The "Art" The French think they are sooo much better than everyone. And they use their "taste" in art as some kind of proof, like I care. Here are some "arts" that the French throw around as if they are better than everybody else. Movies They think Jerry Lewis is a genius, so they call it "le cinema". Like that's gonna make their movies not suck. TV They do not hav the good stuff on their t.v.'s only the french crap that they think it is good because they think highly of themselves! they wish they could say Je regarder colbert mais j'est stupidè. Sculptures, paintings, who really cares. Okay, so they do put naked chicks in everything, which is good, but they are sooo stuck up, so fuck 'em. And fuck you, my friend. Surrender Over years of practising, and with the help of France's drunken abusive boyfriend neighbour, Germany, the French have come to perfect the art of surrender. They now also build their tanks only to have a backwards gear. Literature How can I know if any of it's any good, if it's all written in French? Okay, how about this: because it's written in French, it sucks! Which brings us to... The Language I wouldn't mind the French so much if they would just learn to speak English. (French interruption : actually, I can speak English....mmmhhh...never mind, lalalalalalala) It really just pisses me off with all thoses snorts and whistles. Can anyone get them to stop saying "oui oui(pronounced :wee wee)!"? It's not that impressive. The language "French" must not be confused with the language "French, bitch", which has provided us with many useful and important words. The Hygiene The French are famous for their French subways smell like the Third World with an underlying hint of Limburger cheese. French women shave their armpit and are often seen as stylish. The Afterlife Not even in death can the frenchies find peace. Many french people believe that once they die, they go to their "idea" of heaven. For the French, heaven is "New France" (which is actually Hell, or worst than Hell). If you are not french and you find yourself in New France, remember these words "Oh, God. Its Hell!" What People Are Saying About The French * I don't want to use this information,I can not trust this!! * It´s not for the (pub)lic See Also * France * French People * Cheese-eating surrender monkeys * French-Canadians * Acadian * Surrendery * Jean Girard * Bastille Day * Clowns * Francois the French Communist Godless Gay Grizzly Bear External Tubes *French Cheese to destroy Europe *French School Girls to lower bar in immorality *Sleeper Cell of mimes found in America!!